Ask Of Me
by TheSirenMonster
Summary: Short version of mine on how I would create Edward's character to be more interesting, because hey, we all want to try and make a few changes. And yes, there is indeed hints of light Edward/Alice shipping here.


**Vampires are incredible creatures. But, are they truly strong?**

**Disclaimer: Well, I can safely say that I am definitely NOT a friggin' Twilight fan. God no. But, it never hurts to pick fun at the knick-knacks of the horrid work of Meyer's originality. This is just a short of what Edward should have been thinking, the first time he was introduced into the story of Twilight. Why? Because I'm sick and tired of his expressionless characteristics. God, it's like staring at a stoplight: WHEN IS IT GOING TO CHANGE?**

**Plus, I'm incorporating personality into Edward. Why again? Well, same answer from before. Enjoy!**

* * *

He wasn't suppose to keep living.

Days felt like a dismal, within the last week of December coming to an end. His mind was foggy still, rubbing his brow sometimes to try and make the obnoxious headache ease while he tried his best to make his rambling thoughts coherent. Daytime felt too hard to withstand, because of the sunlight beaming down onto his now sensitive eyes like a glare. He would just stay indoors his chateau, within his bed chamber he could only find sanctuary from. Darkness didn't hurt. He was fine sitting in the murkiness.

When he would sit in his darken chamber alone, he would often lay down on his back, flat on his comfy bed, and try more to rethink all the jumbled memories that felt like a mental mess.

His name was Edward, yes. He was just seventeen, okay. This strange illness was not explainable... The sunlight hurt him badly, oddly. Further back into what felt like a mist within the thick of the dark woods, Edward couldn't remember anything else that happened before his unknown sickness. Why did the memories fade? It made no sense.

But he didn't think too long on it. It was just best for him to remember his name, his age, and his current condition.

Edward would wait for nightfall, so that it became bearable to step out into the world without harm. It was more cold out during nighttime, but Edward didn't want to spend his time sitting within his home and not have an outing once in a while. He threw on his long coat and adjusted his cravat, before he stepped outside into the cold.

But in time, it didn't take him too long to understand what this extraordinary condition of his was, the next day he visited his Doctor.

It was an accident, Edward told himself. He didn't mean to hurt him, he added. It wasn't suppose to be this way, he chanted over and over.

When he met his Doctor, Edward's strange illness made him wildly act out on the the professional. Edward's mouth wetted for the taste of blood, and the sweet smell of the red pulsing within the Doctor's neck made Edward attack without another thought. Edward could remember tackling down the Doctor, ignoring his caretaker's baffled shock, while he opened up his mouth to drive his long teeth down into warm skin. He could remember his Doctor choking out, as all the blood stored in his body flowed straight towards his neck, where Edward was draining him.

Lights flashed behind Edward's eyes. The headache was going away now. The warmth he could taste and feel within his mouth made him shake with completion. He could feel something surging within his tightened chest as he could lastly hear his helpless Doctor weakly claw at his shoulder with a shaky hand. And then, the Doctor's hand dropped to the floor with a soft thud, and the final breath extinguished from the Doctor's throat.

The Doctor was dead.

Edward pried his teeth out of the man's neck with a sound of skin ripping from his sharp teeth. The Doctor's head fell back onto the floor, his dead eyes wide and faded from any life. Edward stared into them for a long time, taking in the fact that he took someone's life.

He killed someone.

Edward could remember thundering out of the office with blood still dripping from the corners of his lips, lucky enough to not be pointed out by any witnesses. He barge out into the night, wiping at his mouth with his long sleeve, as he hurried back to his chateau. He constantly thought back to what had happened, and what type of person he had become. He promised to never become the monster. He promised to never be the enemy.

But now it was too late.

It only dawned on him that night that he was forced with the Dark Gift. He was a Vampire.

* * *

(Edward's POV)

When things began to pass by slowly, throughout the years crossing by the fifties and the sixties, I hadn't aged one bit.

I watched family members grow, and pass on with natural calm deaths, or sometimes a painful one that required myself to make the suffering end. My biological parents had passed on peacefully together, as I could remember clear as day how they held each others' hands before Lady Death took them away from the world. But here I was, still standing immortal with this Gift.

I would call a Vampire's life... Lonely? Of course. Agonizingly boring? Absolutely. Adventurous? Oh, you don't know the half of it.

Being an immortal blood-sucker has its advantages, of course. I could run super-fast, flying across the ocean surface that divides countries and arrive to a whole new world by minutes. I can blend into the thick of shadows and become one with the darkness, easily sneaking past the Hunters and Werewolves that want to tear me limb-by-limb. Hypnotizing humans is simple work. Even the most strong-willed mundane can fall prey to my wicked ability. Flying? Oh, the wonders of flying... I feel one with the clouds when I reach the nighttime sky, wanting nothing more than to touch the stars.

But the disadvantages are always crude. I cannot step into daylight, as you may understand. Since my discovery of what I truly was, the light had begun to defy me. I am a Youngling, not even strong enough to withstand the light like the Elder Vampires could. I am always cold, like the Ice Maiden Inca. Truly historic. Tracking a certain prey is hard work. You cannot just simply pluck the closest being from the street and chomp down on them. You actually need to chose a worthy blood-donor, one that would sate the hunger for a while.

Until you grow hungry again, which is usually sooner than one day.

I could also say my eyes give me away. They're an old glow of gold-iris now, even since my transformation. I stand out too quickly in the sights of a Hunter. I may have lived for just a half a hundred years, but I was still not clever enough to find ways to hide my obvious signs. Soon I would just give up on one city and move to the next. If that failed, I would move to the next state. I had traveled all of America since my time. Marvelous finds I had made, and saved most of those treasured memories in my new home in New York.

Oh, and I forgot to mention - did you know that Vampires can gain superior intelligence by the mere milking of a human being's blood? Whatever knowledge of education, secret, politic or sorcery one human is contained with, we Vampires can take that away, along with their blood. Interesting, yes?

Counting the years of remaining on this Earth, I would say I was over one-hundred-years-old. Still a Youngling. Elder Vampires are well-known to be over one-thousand or more. I had decided to settle down for the while, and enjoy the entertainment of the wasteful society's pop-culture. Being mainstream is cool, kids say. Being ahead of the game is always gnarly, they prod. I don't know what's fun or not. I just don't care.

Settling in Washington was a mistake I made. I only settled there, within a new mansion, because it was a close state towards Alaska. A land I'm familiar with. I moved into Forks, and bought a mansion within the thick of the woods, away from society, and keep my solace so that I may enjoy my times alone.

But I was not the only Vampire there.

I met a Vampire family that called themselves the Cullens. None of them were related. All the "children" were teenagers, some sixteen or seventeen. There were two Vampires that were bound to each other with marriage. I called it an "eternal suffering". Naming them all out sounds like a damn waste of time, but, I'm not rude at the same time - natural reflex - so...

Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the married Vampires. A bubbly, fashionable Vampire girl named Alice Cullen, that is just like a hamster - hyperactive, cute and curious. Emmett Cullen, the strongman Vampire of the freakshow. Jasper Hale, obviously a timid and socially awkward Vampire boy I would rather not involve myself with. And then there is Rosalie Hale, a guarded Vampire girl that is too mordant and mean-spirited for my own liking.

Okay, so I lied about not being rude. But, who could blame a critic for being honest?

The Cullen family were something else. They wanted to be normal as humans. Obviously not able to succeed in that prospect, due to the natural hunger for blood. So, the freakshow sate their thirst with the substitute of animal blood. Honestly, how sub-standard. Animal blood is a good substitute, but it only lasts for so long until the Vampire thirsts for more. It's a wonder why the local farms in Washington are missing a dozen livestock...

I never wanted to seriously associate myself long with the Cullens, finding their presence unsettling and awkward, but Alice was one that enjoyed to take up her free-time and come over to my mansion to just see me. Never had I had so much of a guest that wanted to be nearby. It was... actually nice.

I wouldn't know what attracted me to the bubbly minx. Her personality was toxic, and her eyes shined a bright gold when she was jovial. I oddly enjoyed her painful jokes she would always fail resiting. Her up-beat attitude made me start to lax more, due to my paranoiac. And her brightest smile, dear God, was mesmerizing... Perhaps the funny myth was true - opposites really do attract. I had always wondered what a woman mirroring myself would be like, but then I realized I wouldn't enjoy it as much, because I would just be talking to a female version of my boring and blunt self.

But anyhow... I hadn't gone to much of the exploration of the world yet.

How did I end up in close-quarters with humans?

Well, it all came down to where Alice Cullen had asked of me to come and experience the human world myself. Of course, I told her that I was unable to step out into daylight, but she told me that there was another way for me to step outside.

Now, we Vampires are magically powerful, but when it comes down to using sorcery against sunlight, it's highly impossible. No such thing.

So, we would have to turn to immortal creatures that CAN withstand daytime. Werewolves, Witch-Doctors, Faeries, Soul-Thieves, or the Dragons. Alice preferred to ask the local Witch-Doctor, Hansel, for some magic. He was local, because there was supposedly more creatures living among the humans as well. I wasn't surprised.

What Hansel gave us was a Shield Spell, that worked for a minimal amount of time. I bought the day-long dose, but Alice didn't buy any.

Supposedly, she told me that her own difference from her and I were that she could withstand daylight. That nothing could harm her. When she exposed the truth, with her bare arm extended out into the sunlight, I wanted to either burst out laughing or bark outrage. The only thing I could seriously gist from the sight of her skin sparkling into the light was that her kind was part faery... How damn strange.

Afterwards, we went our merry way, medicine down our throats, and making our way towards the domain Alice said the humans called High School.

The other Cullens attended school as well, but I never understood why. Oh, wait, I think I do! Human blood gives you _knowledge_. Animal blood gives nothing.

It would explain the hundred cap-and-gown collection I saw in their mansion...

Alice kept at my side the entire time, touring me through the wondrous journey of High School. It was suppose to be boring, but of course, Alice was making it an adventure for herself and I. We explored the Science department, the Math department, the English department, and then the glorious Cafeteria, where all the young students would go and enjoy lunch hour together. Perfect place to attack them, but Alice told me to be polite. I promised.

"Alice!" A mundy brunette approached Alice and I, stopping us on our trek to the Physical Education field. "Alice... who's your new friend?" She asked Alice, with her eyes locked onto mine, studying me.

"A new kid on the block!" Alice introduced me. "His name's Edward."

"Oh, you're new, too?" The brunette asked me. I nodded my head firmly. "We've got a new girl in Environmental Science today. You should associate yourself with her!"

Oh God, no. "N-No," I made a false smile, shaking my head fast, "no, no, I-I would prefer not to-"

"Science department it is, then!" Alice hooked her slim hands around my forearm and started dragging me off back to the school building. I lastly snarled at the mundy girl before Alice told me once more to be polite.

Within the Science department once again, Alice shoved me into the Environmental Science class first, wanting me to introduce myself to the teacher. We shook hands, all that merriment, and I took my seat at an emptied table on the left side of the class. Alice had to prance back to her class before she was late. I was on my own this time. Nothing fearing... well, maybe.

"Miss Bella Swan," I remembered hearing, while I was scribbling down nonsense into my new notebook. "So glad of you to join us. Take a seat there, and we'll begin."

I didn't pay attention to the sound of the mundy's name. I didn't care when I felt the presence of someone sitting next to me. I paid no mind when the teacher told us to start our session on a new experiment involving Earth worms. But, then, I began to start caring when I could feel a set of human eyes feeling upon my face. My eyebrows furrowed physically, as I stopped my drawing and looked up to my side.

The girl, Bella Swan, was staring at me.

"What?" I decided to be crude, with my voice partially loud and clear to make her blink.

She quickly shook her head, blinking constantly, likely feeling intimidated. "N-Nothing..." She answered me only, looking back down to her new notebook the teacher had given her. I made a narrow of my eyes at the girl, before turning back to my righteous artwork of a werewolf and faery dueling. "It's just that..." Oh, so she could speak? "... Pass the container of worms."

I did as she asked. I carefully pushed over her own worm vial while I had my own. After that, I tried to ignore her.

"Edward!" The teacher suddenly called my name. It made me jolt. "No free-drawing in this class. I don't know whether your making funny doodles on my appearance." It made the class snicker. "Unless," The teacher gestured to the blank chalkboard, "you're willing to draw the class a perfect image of a tapeworm."

I took the chance. "Why not?" I shrugged my arms, with a bounce of my eyebrows at the teacher, standing up from my stool to venture around the desk and towards the front of the class. The teacher handed me a stick of chalk, and I instantly went to work on the drawing.

A clear image of a tapeworm flashed into my head like a still picture. My eyes changed slightly to a light pale lavender, expressing concentration. The teacher didn't notice as he went to sit back down at his desk. My hand moved by itself, drawing the image of the insect within my mind as I almost went unconscious. Doing something like this, using everything from the mind, could make a Vampire partially blinded or close to fainting. I tried to keep my composure, not wanting to humiliate myself in front of mundanes.

When the drawing was over, my hand slammed down the stick of chalk down onto a nearby side table, and I let out a silent exhale. My eyes verted back to the normal gold-iris. While I tried to recollect myself, the teacher stood up to examine my artwork.

"Amazing work, Edward!" The teacher gave me an encouraging pat on my back. "You even got down to the smallest details of the tapeworm we're about to study!"

I immediately went to sit back down at my desk, eyes closed and eyebrows furrowed to a worried look, feeling a pinch of a headache coming on. I only used a minimal amount of power to draw. A small amount still ached. But, I decided to wait for the pain to subside until I was prepared to get up and leave the class.

"Hey," Bella said in her usual awkward voice. "You okay?"

I could feel her hand reaching out for my shoulder, but then, I immediately withdrew, grabbing my book-bag and bolted out of the class, right at the same time the bell rang.

I didn't mean to be impolite. I just had a headache.

* * *

"Did you work yourself too hard?" Alice asked of me, massaging her slim fingers through my mess of spiked hair, rubbing my scalp as if to ease the headache. "When I said to learn a few things or two, I didn't mean to hurt yourself with all the brain-power!"

I made a small chuckle. "No... Or maybe yes." I joked lightly. "What is next on the agenda?"

"Lunch hour!" She clapped her hands together.

"Oh, good. I thirst for blood again."

"No, not like that." She reminded me. "It's the hour humans get to go to the cafeteria and eat together. We have to act natural."

"Oh..." I frowned. Not so fun.

Lunch hour was something for mundanes to enjoy together. It was like watching a livestock hurde back into their barn when the cafeteria doors unlocked. I couldn't find a suitable subject for my thirst, and Alice was still at my side. I didn't want to give a bad impression. I liked her too much to embarrass her. All I needed was just a bit of blood. Yes, just a bit, and I would be normal once more.

"The others are waiting for us." Alice said, as she continued to hold my hand, leading me to the lunchroom. I didn't care about it. I just followed.

When we stepped into the lunchroom, I quickly noticed that a table full of girls were eyeing us. One of those girls was the new student, Bella Swan. Immediately, I took offense to their frozen stares, ready to lash out at them, but knew not to be rude. I just kept myself quiet. Alice noticed that I was restraining myself and gave my hand a squeeze, glad that I wasn't flipping out. She then proceeded to walk me across the lunch floor.

"That small girl is Alice... she's _really _weird." The same brunette from before said. Even if they were whispering, we had supersonic hearing. "Jasper is usually with her, though... that new guy is something else." Oh God, how horrid it was to hear gossiping... Sarcasm. "He's drop-dead gorgeous, isn't he?"

"Is Alice dating him?" A different girl wearing thick-rimmed glasses asked.

"I don't think so. She's dating Jasper, isn't she?"

"Or they broke up. Obviously left the social outcast for the handsome devil."

Oh, how damn rude. Even if I didn't like Jasper, there was no need for such unmannerly gawk.

"Ignore them," Alice reminded me. "They gossip constantly. It's nothing new for us."

If gossip these days in the one-track minded age was so normal, then I was already missing the old days.

I sat with the Cullens, obviously being stared at by sets of human eyes that noticed the change in the small Cullen militia. I was standing out because I was silent, and agreeing politely to the things the Cullen Vampires were talking about, making jokes or wise-cracking about the students themselves. I don't usually quip, but when I do, it's usually because I like to lighten the cloudy mood with some painful jokes of my own.

"What did the man say after he became sober from soap?" I asked Emmett.

"... I dunno," He chirped with a large smirk and chuckle. "What?"

"... I use to be addicted to soap. I'm _clean _now."

The joke made the Cullens snicker altogether. I smile slightly, seeing their eyes light up to a better mood.

Perhaps they weren't so bad.

But the one issue I was having within the cafeteria was that I was still being eyed by Bella Swan. I must have offended her earlier with my sudden escape from class. She wouldn't stop staring at my direction, looking over her shoulder now and then at me, with her jaw slacked and mouth hanging slightly open as she looked at me with such emptiness in her iris. Did I have something on my face? Was it from art class when I was painting with green and yellow today? I would oddly stop and wipe at my face with my sleeve to see if there was anything splotch on my cheek or something. Nope, nothing.

"What are you doing, Edward?" Alice finally asked me.

"Is there something on my face?"

* * *

**This story was just for the heck of it. Enjoy, because I seriously feel silly for writing this.**


End file.
